


Тепло

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), Mu_Tsubaki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pryde is a nice person and nothing hurts, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_Tsubaki/pseuds/Mu_Tsubaki
Summary: В этой АУ Энрик Прайд нормальный человек, который заботился о Хаксе тогда и сейчас
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Enric Pryde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Тепло

Имперская форма шилась так, чтобы в ней можно было ходить от выпуска из Академии до полной победы над внешним врагом — или смерти, смотря что наступит раньше. Что для офицеров Империи, что для командования Первого Порядка, форма становилась второй кожей — одна и та же, год за годом, и смена кроя по решению отдела обеспечения всегда становилась причиной легкого, непонятного беспокойства и напряжения, пока привычка не изменится.

И всё же — кажется, что Энрик и правда хранил эту же самую шинель все двадцать лет.

Армитаж полон очень странных чувств; ближе всего к их описанию ощущение неправильности происходящего. С одной стороны, когда его надежно укрывают плотные полы шинели, которые придерживают осторожные руки, ему очень тепло. И очень хорошо. Но чертова шинель, она даже пахнет так же, как тогда, когда Армитажу было четырнадцать лет, и Энрик так же осторожно закрывал его от холода, только вот ситуация была совсем другая.

Он не может не вспоминать и не возвращаться в то время, когда эта забота и эта шинель казались ему самым большим и оттого подозрительным подарком судьбы. Как будто он снова ребенок, у которого нет ничего, кроме умения выживать (а разве сейчас не так?), как будто он снова на Арканисе; комендант перебрасывает кадетов, и они стоят на станции в ужасно холодной ночи, пока грузят оснащение и рассчитывают личный состав. Армитаж вынужден ждать со всеми команды на погрузку, но на нем слишком легкая куртка, и он сам даже не помнит, почему так получилось. Энрик сказал, что тогда у Армитажа уже синели губы, но тот стоял, стараясь не дрожать, в дальнем конце платформы, не мешая, не отсвечивая, ниже воды и тише травы.

Вокруг снуют кадеты и офицеры, загружая тяжелые ящики, ругаясь на мороз и суету, и Армитаж медленно замерзает, пока Энрик просто не подходит к нему и не закрывает своей шерстяной шинелью, так, что только голова и торчала. Брендол не видел — иначе бы... кончилось плохо.

Брендолу было не до гостя, пожалевшего мальчишку. Это его и спасло.

Это всегда выручало Армитажа — то, что его недооценивают. Чаще всего это проявлялось в том, что его просто не замечали, но изредка — в избавлении его от одной проблемы из миллиона, с которыми он боролся каждый день. От холода, например.

И пока Верховному Лидеру нет дела до бешеного пса, которого он оттолкнул сапогом в сторону со своей дороги, Армитаж может греться на наземной базе на заснеженном Мустафаре в объятиях того, кто должен был его заменить.

Энрик прислоняется к его виску. Армитаж думает, что пока ему тепло, и пока эти руки сжимают его плечи, а не горло, ему не стоит думать ни о неловкости, ни о разделяющих их годах.


End file.
